Survivors and Warriors
by Mistpool101
Summary: What happens when the survivors and warriors meet? Rated T for a little bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Chapter One

 **Note: This is when the Alpha who is half-wolf leads the pack. Also, dogs and cats can understand each other. I am also bringing the Seekers into this story. I do not own the Warriors, Survivors, or Seekers! The author is Erin Hunter.**

Dog's POV

"Alpha!" The huge half-wolf swung his head around to glare at the sheltie retriever mix. "What is it, Bella?" the dog snapped. "I smell something that smells like...pine trees, frog guts, marsh, and sharpclaws (cats)." "Me too, Alpha," a whippet mix and beagle mix said in unison. "We have the right to hunt there, and we're going to." "But Alpha-" "Silence, Dart!" Alpha snarled. The pack walked across the territory only to be confronted by sharpclaws. The head of the three cats was a dark gray tom with amber eyes, while the female behind him had cream colored fur and amber eyes also. The tom next to the she-cat was a mottled black and ginger cat with green eyes. "Who are you?" the dark gray tom hissed. "Get off our territory!" Lucky padded forward. "Who are you?" he asked. The dark gray tom sighed. "I am Scorchfur, that's Dawnpelt," he said, pointing with his tail to the she-cat. "And that's Redwillow. This is ShadowClan. Now get off our territory! If you want to be welcomed, go to ThunderClan. It's over there. And be aware of the twolegs." The pack looked confused. "What are twolegs?" Snap asked.

"Those creatures who have patches of fur on their heads and walked around with different colored pelts on their heads," Dawnpelt explained. "Oh! They mean longpaws!" Lucky said. **(Note: Longpaws and twolegs are humans.)** "What interesting names," Daisy said. The Pack ran toward the border was and they ran directly into Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Squirrelflight. "I am assuming you are ThunderClan," Alpha growled. "We wish to come to your camp." The three cats, intimidated by the dogs, walked them to camp silently.

Lucky gazed around as many sharpclaws looked alarmed and a lot of them were hissing. A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes pushed through the group. _He must be the Alpha,_ Lucky realized. "Greetings. I am Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. What brings you to our camp?""I am Alpha, and this is mypack. One of our members had a dream that said, 'One will bring four together, and five will bring three together.'"

Bramblestar called for a meeting and everyone gathered around. "Please introduce yourselves. Cinderheart, please translate what they say." "I am Alpha, and this is my second in command, Beta. The hunters are Fiery, Snap, Spring, Lucky, Bruno, Bella, and Mickey. The Patrol Dogs are Moon, Dart, Martha, Daisy, and Whine. The Omega is Sunshine, and the pups are Squirm, Nose, and Lick."

"I am Bramblestar. This is my deputy, Squirrelflight. She is my second in command. This is our medicine cat, Jayfeather. He heals and helps everyone. He is also blind...and snappy. The warriors are Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, and Ivypool. The queens are Ferncloud, Daisy, and Poppyfrost, who has two kits named Cherrykit and Molekit. And the elders are Mousefur and Purdy."

Lucky went up to the gray tabby tom and a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. "Hi, I am Lucky. Who are you?" he asked. "I am Lionblaze, and this is my brother Jayfeather. We also have a sister named Hollyleaf, but she's dead," the golden tabby explained. "Oh, that's so sad. Bella's my litter-sister. Do you see how we look alike?" Jayfeather stared at him with stern eyes. "I can't see," he snapped. "I forgot. Tell me about yourselves," he said. "Leafpool is our mother and she was a medicine cat. Medicine cats can't have mates or kits. She broke that rule. Crowfeather of WindClan is our father. He is also the father of Breezepelt, the arrogant mousebrain. He attacked me for no reason! You're not allowed to fall in love with cats from other Clans." "You mean sharpclaws!" "Is that what you call us?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes. Our pack seems to be adjusting." "Is Alpha approachable?" "Unless you want to get snarled at, then no. He has made it clear that his needs come before ours." "That's terrible! I wouldn't want to approach him, Jayfeather." "He's half wolf. That's why he's so big." "Do you run into anyone on the way here?" Jayfeather asked. "Those cats from which they call themselves from ShadowClan. They seemed nice enough." Lionblaze grunted in amusement. "I am just surprised they didn't shred you." "They were probably intimidated by Alpha. Go get something to eat." "I can't until Alpha's eaten. It's tradition in the pack. Alpha, Beta, Mother-Dogs/Pups, Hunters, Patrol, then Omega." "We'll see about that. I am talking to Bramblestar." Jayfeather left without another word while Lionblaze and Lucky kept talking.

A while later, Jayfeather bought a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile over to Lucky. "Don't go near Alpha for a while. He's really angry." "I am impressed that cats can catch that much prey," Lucky barked. "You should see the tribe of cats up in the mountains. They catch hawks singlepawed!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "The Gathering is tomorrow. You should get some sleep," Jayfeather said. "The Gathering is a place where all four Clans meet once a moon. Don't worry, there's a truce. If StarClan is angry, they'll cover the moon with clouds." "It's like he can read my mind!" Lucky said. "That's because he can," Lionblaze replied. He explained the whole prophecy thing. "Wow. Just wow. What's StarClan?" "StarClan are our warrior ancestors. If a cat dies and he/she has done good deeds and served their Clan, they go into StarClan. If their like Tigerstar and commit bad deeds and betray their Clan, they go to the Dark Forest. Do you have any warrior ancestors?" A tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a pale gray she-cat padded up. "Is it alright if we join the conversation?" the tabby asked. "Sure, it's fine with me," Lucky said. "This is Dovewing and her sister Ivypool," Lionblaze introduced.

"Ivypool's actually a spy for the Dark Forest." Ivypool glared at Lionblaze. "We were just talking about spirits." "We have the Spirit Dogs, who watch over us. The Sky-Dogs are a group of dogs in the sky. My Mother-Dog told me stories about them when we were pups. There's the Sun-Dog, the River-Dog, the Moon-Dog, the Forest Dog, the Earth-Dog, and there's Lightning. He has great speed and can outrun even death itself. The Sky-Dogs love him, while the Earth-Dog believes it's his time to die. Every time there's lightning, Lightning is running down to earth to taunt the Earth-Dog. There was a crazy dog named Terror who believed in the Fear-Dog. We don't known if he's real or not. But I am guessing not." Exhaustion rained down on him. "You should join your Pack," Lionblaze said quietly. "That's a lot of spirits," Ivypool exclaimed. "We have a RiverClan. I bet Martha would like that. We talked earlier," Dovewing explained. "It was great talking to you." Lucky said. "Good night." "Good night," the trio echoed. Lucky walked to his pack. "Why were you gossiping with the sharpclaws all day, City-Dog?" Alpha snarled. Lucky just said, "I just wanted to find out more information about them." Then he padded over to Martha, Lick, and Bella, laid down, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Long Day

Lucky yawned and woke up to Bella poking his side. "Lucky, there's something going on!" she barked and he stood up straight. He walked out of the warriors den to see four huge figures near the entrance to the camp. The cats' hackles were raised up and they were hissing, while Lucky's pack was circling around the newcomers, growling.

"What is going on?" Lucky whispered to Beta.

"These creatures were here at dawn," Beta explained.

The smaller brown creature stepped forward. "My name is Ujurak, and these are my friends Toklo, Kallik, Lusa, and Yakone. We come in peace. We must speak to your leader." The white bears were Kallik and Yakone, the larger brown bear was Toklo, and the small black bear was Lusa.

Firestar walked over to Toklo, while the rest of the Clan went on about their normal business. Lucky walked over to the medicine cat's den to see Jayfeather.

"Hi, Jayfeather," he barked.

"What now?" the medicine cat snapped and stood up from sorting herbs.

"Do you know anything about those creatures?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, I know their backstories. You know the small brown bear named Ujurak?" When Lucky nodded, he continued. "Well, he is a shapeshifter, which means he can change his shape. His mother is named Ursa, who is like a great god for bears. To Kallik, she is known as Silaluk, to Toklo she is the Lonely Bear, and to Lusa she is Acturus. She was killed when twolegs hunted her. Ujurak almost suffered the same fate as his mother if he hadn't been saved by Toklo. Toklo's mother was named Oka, and she was always very busy with his sick brother, Tobi. After Tobi died, Oka abandoned Toklo, so he had to survive on his own. Oka was captured and taken to a place that twolegs call a 'zoo' where they look at animals. That was where Oka met Lusa, and she told him about her son. Lusa vowed to find Oka's son for her and went on a journey to find him. When she did, they traveled to Great Bear Lake together, where they met Kallik. Kallik was born to Nisa, a polar bear, along with her brother Taqqiq. Nisa died when Kallik was a young cub, and she survived on her own. She stopped her brother from stealing cubs with his friends and had him join Toklo, Lusa, Ujurak, and herself. They met Midnight the badger, and she told them to come here. And that leads up to today's events," Jayfeather explained.

Lucky walked out of the den to find Alpha staring at him. "Talking again, aren't we, city-dog?" he snarled.

"Jayfeather was telling me where the strange creatures come from. I was finding out information," Lucky retorted.

"Don't talk that way to your leader!" Alpha growled. An old brown she-cat walked up.

"How about you leave that poor dog alone! He was finding out information! You should praise him, not be a bully!" the she-cat spat.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Alpha challenged.

"This!" she yowled as she raked her claws down Alpha side. Alpha whined in pain and walked to the medicine cat den.

"Thank you!" Lucky said to the old she-cat. "What was your name again?"

"My name's Mousefur. I am one of the elders in ThunderClan. I may be old, but I am still a warrior!" she yowled to the sky.

This cat scared Lucky a little bit.

"An' I am Purdy. Would ya' like to hear one of my stories, young whippersnapper?"

"Sure," Lucky said, not knowing what else to say.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The whole Clan yelled. Purdy ignored them and continued on.

*10 HOURS LATER*

Lucky now knew why everybody hated Purdy's stories. It was almost sun-down and nobody had gotten any work done. Now they had to crowd everybody into dens, but the bears chose to sleep in the clearing. It definitely wasn't the greatest day of Lucky's life.

 **Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've been busy. I thought about deleting the story, but after I found out how much you guys loved it, I decided to update and keep it here. Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **~Misty**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I just wanted to thank you all for giving me so much support! I am doing this for you guys! I'd also like to give a special shout-out to:**

 **Goldenleaf**

 **Yuanangel**

 **storm-lightning-wolf-starlight**

 **Thank you all for so much support and I look forward to the coming fanfics! Happy Holidays everybody!**

 **Love,**

 **Misty**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Gathering

Lucky awoke to something cold pressed against his nose. The dim light of the warriors' den filled his vision and he saw Lusa sitting in front of him. "Alpha says that he wants you to go on patrol with Martha, Dart, Daisy, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Ivypool, Toklo, and Kallik," she said while Lucky sat up, his bones aching.

"Thanks, Lusa," he whined.

"Also, Bramblestar would like to see you," she added.

Lucky walked out of the den and was greeted with a cloudy day and chilly weather. He shook himself and saw Squirrelflight and his patrol by the camp entrance. "Sorry I am late. Thornclaw's tail kept on flicking over my nose," he grunted.

"That's fine. We're just going to go over to the WindClan border," Ivypool instructed. The patrol walked out of the camp and the two bears made a lot of noise in the undergrowth. There was also a lot of cursing, mostly from Toklo. After a long trek through the territory, there was an opening in the trees and Lucky saw a stream.

"That stream separates ThunderClan and WindClan's territories," Ivypool explained. "The moor is WindClan territory. WindClan cats are very good at running and are swift and fast. But there's very little cover on the moor. RiverClan loves the water and they are very good at swimming, while ShadowClan lives in the marsh and hunts frogs," the she-cat added. Just then, a patrol of three cats came up. A black tom with amber eyes, a white and brown spotted tom, and a heather-brown she-cat with blue eyes.

"What are you doing in our stream? Get out!" the black tom hissed.

"According to what Ivypool said, the stream belongs to both of us, so you have no right to say that," Toklo challenged.

The black tom leaped over the stream and stood up to the huge brown bear. He hissed at Toklo and lunged at Kallik. Kallik, caught off guard, began to bleed; suddenly, the other white bear, Yakone, leaped out of the brush and knocked the black tom off of Kallik.

"Leave her alone!" he snarled.

"Breezepelt, come on!" the other tom ordered.

"Breezepelt, you should've listened to Harespring," the she-cat added.

"Nobody asked you, Heathertail," the tom retorted, getting up and out of his daze. The patrol of cats left the border, arguing the whole way back.

"Well, we should get back to camp," Ivypool stated. The patrol ran back to camp; Yakone took Kallik to Jayfeather while Martha told Bramblestar about what happened. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Alpha got yelled at again by Mousefur, Toklo snarled at everybody, Lusa was quiet, Ujurak was being his weird self, and the rest of the Clan gossiped.

Finally it was time to go to the Gathering. The trek was enough to make Lucky's paws fall off, but the cats seemed unfazed by it. When he saw the tree they had to cross, he wasn't sure about it. He carefully put one paw in front of another and made his way across the tree-bridge without any trouble. Alpha almost fell in and Toklo almost toppled off due to his weight. All of the other Clans acted hostile to the newcomers and the smaller cats hid behind the older cats. Bramblestar leaped up onto the tree along with three other cats.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Bramblestar yowled.

"I shall start off. WindClan has noticed these newcomers have joined ThunderClan," a brown tabby tom announced.

"That's Onestar. He's a mousebrain," Ivypool mewed quietly. Similar announcements passed with RiverClan and ShadowClan. Finally, it was Bramblestars turn.

"Alpha's pack came here two suunrises ago and he has explained that one of his dogs had a dream that included a prophecy. The other creatures, called bears, had a similar experience and trekked here all the way from the old forest," Bramblestar begun. After his speech, the cats seemed a little bit more friendlier, but still wary of the newcomers. "I have decided that we need to split the newcomers up because there's not enough room to house them all," Bramblestar added.

"Dart, Mulch, Bruno, Whine, and Toklo will go with ShadowClan. Lucky, Bella, Sweet, Alpha, Lusa, and Ujurak will stay with ThunderClan. Mickey, Daisy, Spring, Sunshine, Kallik, and Yakone will go with WindClan while Martha, Fiery, Squirm, Lick, Nose, and Moon will go with RiverClan," Mistystar decided.

All of the bears and dogs went their separate ways as Lucky, Bella, Sweet, Lusa, and Ujurak made their way home with the rest of ThunderClan. "Greetings, Alpha," Lucky greeted.

"What you want?" Alpha growled.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about my behavior the last past two days. I just want the Pack to thrive," Lucky said truthfully.

"I've been talking to that blind healer cat. He's said that there's such thing as being half-Clan. He said that he and his brother and sister were born to a ThunderClan medicine cat and a WindClan warrior. He was furious when he found out that he'd been lied to his whole life. hunderClan has a lot of non-warrior blood cats and their old leader, Firestar, was a kittypet. Good night, City-Dog," Alpha barked.

"Good night, Alpha," Lucky replied as he settled down to sleep at camp. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **I decided to make Alpha a good guy. The next chapter will be in his POV.**

 **~Misty**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

 **I just wanted to apologize for not updating in seven months. I have just been super, super busy with school and other activities. I will update a lot more this summer.**

 **~Misty**


	6. Chapter 4 - The Battle

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND MORE DETAILED. I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE NARRATED IN ALPHA'S POINT OF VIEW, BUT I FELT LIKE IT WOULD BE BETTER NARRATED BY LUCKY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN APLHA'S POINT OF VIEW, I PROMISE*

Chapter 4 - THE BATTLE

 **Lucky's POV**

I woke up with a start to a yowl coming from Squirrelflight.

"ShadowClan is attacking!" she yowled and we all ran out of our dens. I saw Sweet and Alpha looking around for Bella and I. Lusa and Ujurak looked nervous and on edge. All of the cats around the clearing had their backs arched and were spitting. They were tense, braced for attack. Sweet ran over to me.

"We need to form our own battle plan. I've heard that ShadowClan is very good at ambushes. We need to be aware of our surroundings at all times. Since we're bigger, we can use that to our advantage. And our weight. Come on," she bared, gesturing with her tail for me to follow her.

I then noticed that it was night out. My eyes quickly adjusted and I could see eyes reflecting in the bushes at the top of the clearing.

"We now you're there, Blackstar!" Bramblestar yowled. "Show yourself!"

The black and white tom I had seen at the Gathering with amber eyes slowly stalked down the stone walls. We all tensed, ready for battle. Beside me, Thornclaw was spitting and hissing.

"What do you want?" Bramblestar spat.

"Isn't it obvious what I want, Bramblestar? I want these animals out. And if you won't get rid of them, ShadowClan will," he threatened.

"We're not getting rid of them. They're staying here. They've given us no reason to not trust them," Bramblestar growled.

"Have it your way," Blackstar purred. Louder, he yowled, "ShadowClan! ATTACK!"

At once, about twenty cats launched themselves into the clearing. Dart, Mulch, Whine, and Bruno were nowhere to be seen. Where were they? All I could see were flashes of different colored fur, and blood. Squirrelflight rushed over to us.

"Take a patrol over to the ShadowClan border and find Dart, Mulch, Bruno, Whine, and Toklo! Take Lusa and Ujurak, too! Then, go over to RiverClan and warn them. Do not go to WindClan. They're not going to listen to us, no matter what. Go!" she meowed hurriedly as brown tom tackled her. Alpha, Sweet, Bella, Lusa, Ujurak, and I rushed out of the clearing and took off as fast as we could towards the ShadowClan camp. Even though it was the middle of the night and I was tired from the Gathering, I ran with all of my might. Lusa and Ujurak brought up the rear of the group, with Bella, Alpha, and I in the middle. Sweet was way in the front, weaving easily along bramble thicket, bracken patches, and trees. Within minutes, we passed the border and I felt something sticky on my paws. I growled. Why did ShadowClan have to live in the marsh?

We stopped running and crept through the territory. It was filled with pine trees, pine needles, and more marsh. After a while, we saw a clearing with Dart, Mulch, Whine, Bruno, and Toklo backed up into a corner and surrounded by hissing cats. I nodded at Sweet and she took the cue. We all launched into the clearing, growling, and Alpha easily tackled one of the cats. He spun around and clawed Alpha's chest. Dart, being the clever dog she is, took her chance and ran out of the clearing. Mulch immediately attacked a light brown tabby tom and bit the cat's neck.

I scanned my surroundings, and saw that there were four cats in the clearing who appeared to be warriors. The light brown tabby tom fighting Mulch, a black and white tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, and a dark gray tom. Out of another den, a cream-furred she-cat and a white she-cat were hissing and snarling. Bruno was tussling with the tortoiseshell and the black-and-white tom, while Toklo was at the edge of the clearing seeing if anybody needed any help. Whine, the old Omega (and Lucky's enemy beside Mulch and Alpha) was scratching and biting at the cream-furred she-cat on the other side of the clearing.

"Whine! Leave them alone!" I barked angrily at the pug mix.

"Shut it, City-Dog!" he snarled back. I ran over to him, and grabbed the scruff of his neck to pull him off of the she-cats. I dragged him to the center of the clearing, where the other cats were no where to be found. Bruno was covered in some scratches and bite marks, but nothing too serious. Mulch had some scratches on his back and his belly was bleeding.

"We need to get Mulch to a medicine cat!" Bella barked urgently.

"Okay, Whine, Sweet, Lusa, Bella, and I will travel on to RiverClan to give them the warning. The rest of you will go back to the camp, receive medicine care from Jayfeather, and fight in the battle until we come back. Toklo, can you carry Mulch on your back?" The brown bear nodded his head.

"Hold up, who said City-Dog here could give us orders?" Whine snapped.

"He's just trying to help out here and give everybody jobs, make everything run smoother," Sweet snapped back.

"Isn't that Alpha's job?" Whine snarled.

"Yes, but -"

"Then he should be punished, shouldn't he?"

"That's enough, Whine," Alpha growled.

"But -"

"I said that's enough!" Alpha snarled. Whine bared his teeth a final time at Lucky before turning away. "Everybody, just do what City-Dog has said. We don't have time to waste here arguing. Lives are at stake here. It's about survival in this world. I'll do anything it takes to survive. Even if it means working with other animals." Everybody nodded and we ran out of the camp.

Eventually, we got to the head of the forest where we would go our separate ways. Toklo, with Mulch on his back, Dart, Alpha, and Bruno headed back to the ThunderClan camp to help with ShadowClan, while Whine, Sweet, Lusa, Bella, and I were to go to RiverClan to warn them about the others. It was now dawn, and RiverClan was likely to have patrols out by now. The sun was rising over the mountains, and it was bright in my eyes. It reflected off the water. Whine walked ahead of everyone like he was in charge, while Lusa, Bella, Sweet, and I were in the middle.

"Lucky, do you think we should leave? It seems like it would be best for the peace here," Bella suggested.

"No, Bella, I don't think we should leave. My dream said that "one will bring four together, and five will bring three together," I replied confidently.

"Ujurak had that dreamed, too," Lusa murmured.

"He did?" Sweet whined.

"Yeah," Lusa replied.

"Where did Ujurak go?" Bella barked urgently.

"He went back to camp to help Jayfeather with the medical stuff," Lusa answered.

By now we were almost to RiverClan territory. We ran to the borderline, and stopped there, waiting for a patrol so it didn't look like we were trespassing. Whine, of course, ran right over the border.

"Whine! Whine! Get back here! As your Beta, I order you back here at once!" Sweet snarled angrily.

"I don't have to do what you say, _Sweet,"_ came the taunting bark back. I exchanged nervous glances with Bella. Whine was going to be in a whole lot of trouble for disrespecting Beta like that. By calling her by her actual name. Whine took back off into RiverClan territory.

 _We're screwed. Thanks a lot, Whine._

"That lazy, bad-tempered, mean, little, son of a - !" Beta growled. A light brown tabby tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, a smaller black-and-white she-cat, and a smaller gray-and-white she-cat came walking up to the border.

"I am assuming that the little dog who just came charging into our territory belongs to your patrol?" The light brown tabby tom meowed. "We sent Heronwing after him." Sweet nodded approvingly.

"I apologize for him, but we're here on behalf of ThunderClan. We just wanted to warn you that ShadowClan attacked us last night because of us and the bears. They want us gone. They may try to attack you too," Sweet barked.

"Thank you. We will let Mistystar and Reedwhisker now when we get back to camp," the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed.

"What are your names?" Lusa asked them.

"My name is Mallownose, and the tortoiseshell is Mosspelt. The black-and-white she-cat is Havenpaw, and the other is Perchpaw," Mallownose answered.

"Could you do us a favor and let WindClan know as well?" Bella tried. The two older cats looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Good luck with that. WindClan refuses to accept ANY help these days. You can try, but I doubt you'll get anywhere. Those WindClan cats are _so_ stubborn these days," Mosspelt meowed. "We have to go. But we'll see you at Gatherings." Then the patrol turned around and left.

We waited there a few more minutes for Whine. Eventually, a dark gray and black tom came out of the bushes carrying a very disgruntled looking Whine.

"Here's the missing member of your patrol," Heronwing hissed before dropping Whine and turning back into RiverClan territory.

"Thank you," Lusa called out as he left.

After that we turned around and headed for the long trek back home. We stayed five tail-lengths within the edge of the lake so we weren't trespassing. All of us ran home, eager to see our Clanmates again and how the others were doing. We ran all the way to ThunderClan territory and continued running and dodging the trees, bushes, and undergrowth. We all raced into the clearing and skidded to a halt, Bella crashing into me. All of the cats in the clearing were covered in blood and wounds.

"Lucky, you go on to sleep. You've had a long night. Get some sleep," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Did we have any casualties?" I asked her.

"Yes. Thornclaw died in the battle. His body is the center of clearing, if you would like to mourn," Squirrelflight answered sorrowfully. I nodded and headed over to Thornclaw's body to pay him respects. His brother, Brackenfur was there, as was Brightheart, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Dovewing, Ivypool, Birchfall, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw and a lot of others. I pressed my nose against his cold fur, and whispered, "May StarClan light your path and bring you great hunting." I then padded over to the warriors' den, feeling like my paws were about to fall off. I laid down and eventually darkness overcame me.

 **FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in seven months! I have just been super busy, as I mentioned in the last author's note. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Misty**


	7. Author's Note 3

I am sorry, but this is not an update. This is just a notice that because of the upcoming school year, I will not be able to update as quickly as I have over the past two months. Just expect updates to be a sort of slow for two reasons 1) school, and 2) I am working on multiple stories at once. I am sorry that I have not updated for a little while, but I will try to update when I can. Thank you for your continued support and understanding. I would also like to apologize for all of the author's notes. I will just include them at the end of my chapters from now on. I won't post any more author's note as separate chapters. Thank you!

~Misty


End file.
